Vehicle Overhaul Project
The Mercs Wiki has begun going through a new project. This is probably one of the biggest projects so far and aims to make all of the vehicle pages neat and have some organised continuity. The project applies to all vehicles from both Mercs 1 and Mercs 2 and includes land, air and sea vehicles. All vehicle pages that do not meet the VOP guidelines should be marked with Template:Vehicle overhaul at the top of the page. These pages are located here: http://mercs.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Vehicle_Overhaul Layout Please follow this layout for all vehicles. Info box All articles should start off with a Template:Vehicleinfo info box with the proper information provided. Introduction The introduction should be very short and only include the very basic information on the vehicle such as its name (which should be in bold), the faction it belongs to, the basic role of the vehicle and which game/s (which should be in italics) it appears in. Example: The (Vehicle) is a (Faction) (type of vehicle) featured in (game). NOTE: Do not include an "Introduction" header. Overview The overview should include all important information on the vehicle. The type of info should include detailed descriptions of where the vehicle can be found, why it is used, its armour, basic info such as speed and performance, the design of the vehicle, and any other misc info on the vehicle. Tactics Info on how the player should use the vehicle, when is the best time to use it, how much damage it does (if any), how useful it is for its primary job and any other actions it can be used for. Also advantages and disadvantages should be listed here. *CAUTION* Make sure to test vehicles before writing things here, don't write things like "it is faster than that vehicle" or similar statements without proper testing first. Real life If known, the real life counterpart, or at least one that is similar should be placed here. *CAUTION* This is not Wikipedia! Do not make this section too long, just the basic info on what the real life version is and how it relates to the real world vehicle. Image gallery Here a gallery can be placed for the vehicle. Usually most vehicles only need one image which should be placed inside the info box. Only create a gallery when there is need of one, usually this mostly applies to vehicles which have multiple variants, such as the Messenger. Although vehicles that do not have different variants can still have galleries, but will mostly just include images of vehicles from different angles or other tidbits about the vehicles appearance. To make a gallery just type; * * Then "save changes". After it has been created you can then place images into the gallery. *IMPORTANT*When making the gallery, make sure that the box sizes are "150" in size for organisation reasons. Trivia This will not apply to many pages. A trivia section should only be added if there is something strange or very unique about the vehicle. Related pages This section should include links to any other vehicles that bear a great resemblance to the article, usually Mercs 1/Mercs 2 equivalents, copies of other vehicles, vehicles with very similar stats. Category:Vehicle Overhaul Category:Projects